


Sei modi di vivere l'amore

by MissChiara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiara/pseuds/MissChiara
Summary: Breve raccolta dedicata a sei coppie diverse, con sei modi diversi di amare.Idea nata da una challenge, che mi ha fatto immediatamente pensare a Captive Prince. Insomma, più che altro una scusa per tornare a scrivere su questo fandom!Capitolo 1- Coppia Het --> Damen/JocastaCapitolo 2- NOTP --> Jord/AimericStoria partecipante alla "Challenge delle sei coppie" indetta da GiuniaPalma/LadyPalma sul forum di EFP.
Relationships: Aimeric/Jord (Captive Prince), Damen/Jokaste (Captive Prince), Lazar/Pallas (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 1





	1. Non come sembra

**NON COME SEMBRA**  
  
**Prompt 3 :** coppia HET  
**Pairing:** Damen, Jocasta  
**Rating:** giallo  
  
  
  
**J** ocasta ha sempre adorato le mani di Damen. Il modo delicato con cui le sfiorano la pelle, con cui le stuzzicano sapientemente i punti più sensibili del corpo, prima che il principe la prenda con vigore e passione.  
  
Damen non è come gli altri uomini che Jocasta ha avuto in precedenza – _come Castor_ – aggressivi, bramosi di appagare esclusivamente il proprio piacere con una splendida donna. Damen la fa sentire amata, ne vezzeggia il corpo con carezze esperte che annientano la barriera di donna fredda e calcolatrice, la induce a gemere senza finzioni, la costringe a mettere a nudo la propria debolezza solitamente ben celata dietro a una femminilità perfida e sensuale.  
  
E quando, dopo l’amplesso, le giace addormentato accanto, Jocasta si solleva su un gomito e con la mano gli sfiora una guancia con tenerezza, permettendo alle dita di scostargli amorevolmente una ciocca dalla fronte, lentamente, per non svegliarlo, perché Damen non si accorga da quel gesto affettuoso che l’orgogliosa, opportunista dama di corte possa provare qualcosa di più che mera avidità di potere.  
  
È bello potersi concedere qualche attimo di calore.  
  
Ma tutto questo non durerà a lungo. Il piano di Castor sta per compiersi.  
  
Jocasta porta una mano al petto, le dita si serrano brevemente sul lenzuolo che lo copre. È sconforto, quello che prova?  
  
Dovrebbe gioire, ciò che Castor ha in mente le regalerà finalmente il potere a cui tanto aspira. Non più dama – _o concubina, come con malanimo e invidia asseriscono alcuni_ – ma regina.  
  
Eppure quella puntura al petto non vuole andarsene, e più tempo Jocasta trascorre a riflettere sulla sensazione serica dei capelli di Damen sotto le sue dita, più si fa dolorosa.  
  
Anche lei ha in serbo un piano per Damen. La odierà, per questo.  
  
Va bene così. Preferisce perdere il suo amore, che saperlo morto.  
  
  
  
  
**Il mio angolino**  
Ho deciso di tornare nuovamente nel fandom di Captive Prince con sei brevi storie, ispirata, come ho già scritto nell’introduzione, da una challenge.  
Il prompt di questo capitolo prevede una coppia het, genere che in Captive Prince non si può dire che fiocchi ^^  
Ero tentata da una Castor/Jocasta, ma di Castor si sa talmente poco che ho preferito scegliere Damen. Col senno di poi sarebbe stato indifferente, visto che alla fin fine la flashfic si concentra sul POV di Jocasta… E va beh!  
Probabilmente è superfluo per i fans del libro, ma lo scrivo ugualmente a beneficio dei profani: il capitolo è incentrato sulla scelta di Jocasta di inviare Damen come schiavo a Vere per salvarlo da morte certa per mano di Castor.


	2. L'ultimo di quattro

**L’ULTIMO DI QUATTRO**  
  
**Prompt 3 :** coppia NOTP  
 **Pairing:** Jord, Aimeric  
 **Rating:** giallo  
  
**L** a stanza in cui si trova Aimeric è ampia e finemente decorata. Le stanze attigue, che completano gli appartamenti che gli sono stati assegnati – o meglio, nei quali è stato rinchiuso – non sono da meno. Spesse tende di lino ricamate, ottomane comode, sedie imbottite, mobili squisitamente intagliati, un letto a baldacchino: un’elegante prigione dorata.  
  
Il giovane nobile si porta una mano al lato destro del viso, dove il principe l’ha colpito con violenza. La staffilata che avverte non appena le dita sfiorano la guancia tumefatta gli fa sfuggire un sibilo; a quanto pare, la rabbia di Laurent gli ha lasciato un segno tangibile.  
  
Ma non è quello, il vero dolore che lo annienta. Il patimento fisico si può controllare, è la fitta lancinante al cuore che lo sta uccidendo: dio, lo sguardo di Jord, quando ha scoperto chi era la spia del Reggente… Stupore, delusione e amarezza concentrati nei suoi occhi. Quanto deve essersi sentito tradito, proprio dal giovane a cui aveva donato il cuore. E Aimeric non ha potuto reagire in altro modo che chinare il capo, vergognandosi. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, sentiva che era indispensabile – la presenza degli altri non era importante, in quel momento non esistevano – ma non ha trovato le parole.  
  
Il giovane appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo e si stringe la testa tra le mani. Ripensa ai giorni trascorsi a marciare e a sfiancarsi di esercitazioni, per poi crollare alla sera davanti al falò, unico momento conviviale con i compagni che imparavano a poco a poco a tollerarlo in virtù del suo evidente impegno. Ricorda la loro curiosità, le domande volgari rivolte a Jord – _Allora, com’è farselo succhiare da un nobile?_ – la loro palese superficialità riguardo l’improbabile rapporto tra un aristocratico e un capitano di umili origini, nient’altro che un argomento di discussione per aggiungere un po’ di pepe alle chiacchierate serali prima di crollare esausti sui giacigli. Aimeric è pronto a giurare che quei soldati fossero troppo grezzi per concepire quanto profondamente fosse attratto da Jord. Sarà anche un nobile, ma è pur sempre il quarto figlio, praticamente uno zero senza eredità né valore. È consapevole che perfino Guion, suo padre, veda la sua bellezza come unica, infima qualità, e per interesse non esiti a sfruttarla infilandolo discretamente nei letti delle figure politiche più influenti che soggiornano a Fortaine – alla stregua di un prediletto – poco importa se si tratti di alti funzionari o del Reggente stesso.  
  
Per questo Aimeric non si è mai considerato superiore a Jord e alle sue origini, e sorride al pensiero del riguardo che quest’ultimo gli riserva, ancora adesso che il loro rapporto è diventato così intimo, come se si sentisse costantemente inadeguato. Aimeric vorrebbe fargli capire che non ne ha motivo, perché la nobiltà risiede nel sul animo. Jord è il capitano autoritario ed efficiente, ma è anche l’uomo che lo bacia con passione, il primo che non lo vede unicamente come uno splendido passatempo privo di sentimenti. Jord probabilmente non ha realizzato che per Aimeric, l’ultimo di quattro, essere amato è un privilegio.  
  
Il giovane trattiene un singhiozzo, mentre il dolore gli dilania il cuore. La verità venuta allo scoperto gli è costata l’amore e la fiducia del capitano. Non gli importa della punizione che gli riserverà il principe, i suoi pensieri sono concentrati unicamente su ciò che ha perso, sull’atroce ricordo dell’ultimo sguardo di Jord, quello che l’ha costretto ad abbassare gli occhi perché troppo carico di delusione.  
  
Getta a terra il frammento di vetro che stringeva tra le dita della mano destra, mentre dal polso sinistro squarciato il sangue sgorga copioso, allargandosi in una macchia vermiglia sulla pregiata seta bianca della manica. Aimeric lo osserva colare lungo il piano del tavolo, portandosi via la sua vita. Quando le forze lo abbandonano, reclina il capo sul braccio. Ha fatto soffrire l’unica persona che abbia mai amato. Il suo ultimo pensiero va a Jord, implorandone il perdono.  
  
  
  
  
**Il mio angolino**  
Vi svelo un segreto: tutte le volte in cui rileggo la parte che racconta del suicidio di Aimeric non riesco proprio a prendere sul serio la drammaticità che dovrebbe trasmettere, perché quando arrivo alla descrizione della sontuosità delle stanze e del vestiario penso subito alla battuta del film “Il principe cerca moglie” (“Ti sei disonorato, e perciò verrai punito. Rimarrai confinato nella suite imperiale del Waldorf Astoria. Assicuratevi che indossi abiti decenti”), e niente, non ce la faccio!  
Capitolo incentrato sulla breve prigionia di Aimeric e ciò che lo spinge a suicidarsi.  
Notato il prompt? Non è che detesti proprio la Jord/Aimeric, ma nell’insieme è la mia NOTP. Amen.


End file.
